


Ugg, paperwork

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bribery, Clint hates paperwork, Established Relationship, M/M, Paperwork, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint has a ton of paperwork to get done.Bucky bribes him to get it done quickly





	Ugg, paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterHawk Bingo  
> Prompt G5- paperwork

“Uuuuuggg!” Clint groaned, banging his head down on his desk. “I hate paperwork.”

He’d been working on his back log of paper work for the last two hours and he felt like his brain was melting from the tediousness of it. S.H.I.E.L.D. had forms for everything; field reports, which he kind of understood the need for, but team evals and equipment evals and supply estimates, why did he have to fill those out, he was a sniper for god’s sake and requisition forms and all kinds of other torturous forms that he wasn’t even sure what they were for. He was pretty sure he wasn’t actually required to fill out most of them, that Coulson was just punishing him for being so far behind on the stuff he was supposed to do.

Clint had thought about protesting the extra work but the tone of Coulson’s voice and the look he’d given Clint has stopped the words before they were spoken. He’s thought about sneaking off, but the same reason applied, plus he really didn’t want Coulson sending Nat to drag him back. She would wait until a very inconvenient moment, like when he was in the shower or in bed with Bucky. Clint shuddered at the thought and went back to work.

So here he sat, suffering a slow, painful death by paperwork. He groaned and reached for the next form on the never-ending stack. He was slogging away when his phone chimed a text message. He picked it up and saw it was from Bucky.

_Hey, when are you going to be done?_

_Three months after I die._ He texted back.

_Poor baby_

_Buckeeee, save me._

There was a pause before Bucky’s next message came through.

_Finish your work and this will be waiting for you when you get home._

Clint opened the attached file and grinned. It was a picture of Bucky's awsome bare chest and abs.

The phone dinged again. This time the picture was of Bucky's muscular thigh and just a hint of the dark curls that covered his groin.

Clint bit back a moan and quickly texted back.

 _Will you do the thing with your tongue?_ He asked

 _And my fingers._ Bucky replied. _My metal ones._

Clint dropped his phone and plowed through the rest of the paperwork. In less than an hour he strode into Coulson’s office and dropped the files on his desk.

“All done.” He announced as he turned for the door.

“Correctly?” Coulson asked.

“The ones I’m actually supposed to do, yes. The others, Eh, sort of.” Clint told him.

Coulson glared at him.

Clint opened his phone and showed it to Coulson.

“This is waiting for me at home.” He said. “If I promise to fill out my reports on time from now on can we call it lesson learned?”

Several seconds passed before a barely there smile crossed Coulson’s lips and he nodded. Clint didn’t wait for him to change his mind; he just tore down the hall and out of the building as fast as he could. He had a sexy boyfriend and the tongue and metal fingers things to get home to.


End file.
